Organizations often manage multiple computing systems simultaneously. In many cases, several of the computing systems work together to accomplish a similar task. Examples include similarly or identically configured servers amongst which work is split using load balancing techniques. In other cases, each computing system performs a unique task. As the number of computing systems being managed grows, ensuring that configuration changes are made to all relevant systems becomes increasingly difficult. For example, ensuring that a hotfix is applied to all relevant computing systems may involve reviewing a large amount of information. Similarly, monitoring the status of the various systems, such as each system's health, becomes more difficult as the number of systems grows.